Shuffle Time: Seattle with a Cardiff Twist
by IantoJonesIsNotDead
Summary: Oneshots with the iPod on shuffle, bits and pieces of crossover Grey's Torchwood, set mostly in Seattle.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the show or anything related to the show. They belong to BBC, ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

iPod goes on shuffle, pick a pairing, and write a one-shot. Catch: you only have 'til the end of the song to finish. Go team! Break! (thanks to kristyn the kid)

**The Bravery - Believe**

**Pairing: Jack/Arizona**

**Timing: Before Hahn leaves in ShondaLand (has no effect on this, but does on the one with Tosh), Day Five in Torchwood, but Tosh didn't die and Owen did, Steven hasn't died yet, he has been used to stop the 456, and Jack is trying to save him**

Jack Harkness stood in front of the hospital in Seattle, wondering why he'd chosen this city to bring the slowly dying Steven to. Maybe it was the rain, that made it so much like Cardiff.

He pushed through the ER doors, almost running into a blonde doctor as he cradled his grandson to his chest. The woman looked up at him in shock, then noticed the child in his arms.

She grabbed an empty chart off the counter of the ER station, Heely-ing back to the man. "Dr. Arizona Robbins," she said, leading him to an open stretcher. Jack placed his grandson down gently.

"Jack Harkness," he replied, gesturing to himself, "and Steven Carter." He grinned as much as he could.

**Switchfoot - Only Hope**

**Pairing: Ianto/Callie**

**Timing: Into the future (ie past Season 6) in ShondaLand, after Day 5 in Torchwood**

Ianto Jones stretched out on the couch, looking up at his flatmate. "You know," he murmured, "I don't think this is right. To be in 'Heaven', and miss someone this much."

"You can talk," Callie Torres sighed, staring at the floor. "At least he's not down there with your only child. At least you didn't have to lose him so your kid wouldn't die." Tears came to her eyes at the memory.

"He _killed_ a child because of me, Callie!" Ianto shouted, jumping to his feet "You know how that feels? How it feels to realize that the person you love is so lost without you that they can kill their grandson? It fucking hurts!"

**Jack's Mannequin - The Mixed Tape**

**Pairing: Gwen/George**

**Timing: The same as with Jack's above, on both accounts**

Gwen Cooper knelt beside the man lying on the floor. "You okay, George?"

George O'Malley shook his head. "I hate her. I just realized that. I hate her so fucking much. I really, really find it awesome that I can hate her so much. It's quite nice, this hate."

"George..." Gwen said.

"Okay, I'm lying. I'm fucking lying. I miss her. Every single day I miss her. I come hgome, and for a second, just one second, I think she's going to be there, and then I realize, no. No she's not. Because of one night, one night with Izzie fucking Stevens."

**U2 - Beautiful Day**

**Pairing: Owen/Owen**

**Timing: Same as Jack's above, except Owen didn't die, and Tosh did**

Owen Harper sat with his feet dangling over the edge of the roof, tears leaking down his cheeks as he remembered the funeral. His sorrowful reminiscence was broken by footsteps, and the grunt as Owen Hunt settled down beside him.

"It doesn't help, dwelling on it," Hunt said, leaning back on his elbows and looking up at the cloudy Seattle sky. "It doesn't help in the least bit. The only way, the only way you can get past it, is to embrace the past, and then put it out of your head, and focus on the future, focus on the good stuff."

"How the hell can you comment on this shit?" Harper growled.

"Iraq," Hunt stated simply. "That's how."

**ATC - Around The World**

**Pairing: Tosh/Erica**

**Timing: Same as Jack's above**

Tosh lay with her body draped across four chairs in the waiting room of Seattle Grace, sighing as she watched for Jack to reappear.

A blonde head passed by, and Tosh was so startled by the doctor's likeness to Mary that she leapt to her feet, one hand stretched out. The woman turned and grinned at her, shaking the outstretched hand.

"Erica Hahn," she said, putting her hands back in her pockets.

"Toshiko Sato," Tosh replied.

"British?" Erica guessed. Tosh nodded.

"You want to get a drink tonight?" Tosh nodded again.

"I'd love to.


End file.
